Noble Daughter of the Sea
by Child of a Valiant Warrior
Summary: Keira Swann is the daughter of a Noble Man, and a wild spirit destined to be out at sea, as a product of forbidden love. Living with her father, The Govenor, and Elizabeth. She taken on a grand adventure and finds something she's not lookng for. Jack/OC
1. The One and Only

**Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean I only own my characters and the plot parts I invented!**

_**The One and Only**_

I sat listening to the waves crashing on the beach of Port Royal. I'm Elizabeth Swann's younger sister, today was James Norrington's promotion ceremony, my dad had me dressed in an elegant gown and to say I was bored to death was putting it lightly. I had snuck away from the ceremony as it began, really. I wasn't into that sort of thing. Elizabeth would have come too, but Norrington was always on the look out for her and didn't really care what I did. I don't see how he could even have a chance, when he's like twice her age. I'm younger than Elizabeth by 14 months, but hey, no one really looks at me, at least I don't think they do. I'm quite the opposite of her; I have black hair that falls in wild locks around my small face. I have blue eyes, 'as bright as the Caribbean waters' as Lizzie dear puts it. My name is Keira Swann; I don't think I've mentioned that yet.

Anyway back to my wanderings. I continued down the shore until I reached the _Interceptor's_ dock where the guards were arguing by the look of it with each other as a man snuck right past them. Rolling my eyes I ran over to them and stood in front of them, so once their argument was over, they looked at me, "Miss Swann!" one said startled as they looked at me.

I pointed at the man standing at the wheel. They ran over to him, "Hey! You! Get away from there." One shouted

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

"I'm sorry, it's just a pretty boat-ship." The ragged man replied.

They continued their conversation as I looked at the strange man; he had brown hair some dread locks around his face. He had a mustache and a goatee, and beautiful brown eyes. He wore a strange assortment of clothing, well just sturdy clothing, breeches, tunic, and a jacket to match. He had a sash around his waist, which held in place a sword and a gun; his appearance reminded me of the ones of pirates in books. His attention was finally brought upon me, "You there Miss, uh, Swann was it?"

"Yes it is." I looked past him and saw something falling; he must have caught where I was looking, because he turned around and saw a woman fall into the water, Elizabeth.

I quickly ran over to the closest edge of the water as he dived in to get her. I waited as he brought her out and heaved her out. I checked for her breathing then, it hit me, "Someone give me a knife!" I said hurriedly, as I pulled open her under garment revealing a corset, I took the knife held by my head and slit it open and she coughed as water left her lungs.

"Please don't let father buy me another corset." She said breathing heavily.

"As long as I can get out of this one first and get rid of it." I replied pointing to my own.

That's when my father decided to make his appearance, with the new commodore and men. "Elizabeth, are you alright, and Keira, what are you doing over here?"

I looked at him and smiled, "You didn't expect me to stay there now did you."

They just rolled their eyes; this was the answer he was expecting. He looked over at the strange man who was holding Elizabeth's corset. "Shoot him."

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth said bravely.

Norrington considers it, and then decides to do something else, I could see it in his eyes, "I believe thanks are in order." He holds out his hand for him to shake, I try to signal him to stop but, the man shakes his hand and Norrington, pulls back his sleeve and reveals a 'P' for pirate. "Had a brush with the east India trading company, did we, pirate."

"Hang him!" my wonderful daddy-o says.

"Keep your guns on him, Gillette, fetch some irons." Commodore then reveals a sparrow flying, tattooed on his arm, "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir." Jack replied

They rambled on, in this deep conversation, then dear Lizzie decided to protest and got her self into a spot of trouble, I went up behind Jack and wrapped an arm around his neck. My dad was looking annoyed and wasn't too happy, I backed away towards the water's edge, "You Know Jack, I don't owe you anything, so now, it's time to release my dear sister." He did and I released his neck and backed over towards the edge of the water but he turned around and grabbed me, I was going to fight, but he held the chains close to my neck, I gripped at them, but with no avail. I finally stopped and was handed the belonging to put on him, he spun me around as if expecting me to do as I was told, I looked at him, trying him. Everyone watched in baited breath as he dragged me along and around the posts and onto the straight dock to get away, he had my back to him. I was preparing to just toss his stuff over into the water, and he probably thought I might too, so he told me if I did I was going to get them.

He led me away with a tail of guards following him, I put up a struggle, but he just tightened the chain around my neck, "Now let's try this again, my effects please." This time I did, toss them into the water. Well, needless to say he flipped and jumped into the water…me not so far behind, I wasn't too happy about it but when I surfaced I was grabbed by my sister, as my father shouted to shoot him…while he was in the water, not his best idea as Jack just swam under the bridge before escaping. I smiled up at them and coughed slightly, they dragged me away to our carriage where we rode home. I wasn't so excited, but hey things happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was lying in bed reading a book on Captain Jack Sparrow, when cannon guns are fired off in the distance. I leapt from my bed and saw a ship firing out on Port Royal. I jumped from my bed and ran down to my sister's room to tell her, but she wasn't listening. I ran down and told the butler not to let any one in. I ran out of the house toward Will's Smith shop. When I got there I checked my clothes and knocked. "Will, I need a sword." I said as he opened up.

"No, you're not gonna fight the pirates."

"Please, I want to do something, besides you know I can handle a sword, you taught me how."

"Fine, but I didn't give it to you."

'Yes sir!" I dashed away once I had my sword; I fought the pirates in smooth clean swings of the blade Will had given me. I was quite the swordsman, I always knew I was a pirate, but never had the chance. I cut down everyone in my path, that's when I reached the jail. I saw that a hole had been shot through, but Jack's cell wasn't open. I looked through the hole and saw a pirate from the raiding talking with Jack, I decided that eavesdropping sounded like a good plan.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." a pirate grabs jack by the neck and his arm is exposed in moonlight, it was skeletal. My eyes widened COOL!! Jack looked at the arm holding him "So there is a curse. That's interesting"

"You know nothing of hell!" the pirate holding Jack proclaimed before releasing him and leaving the jail.

"That's very interesting!" Jack said before his attention was brought to me by the light rustling of my attempted to sneak away, "What are you doing there?"

"Eavesdropping." I replied shrugging.

"Hm, well you couldn't very well get me out of here could you?"

I looked to ponder the idea for a moment before I felt a pan smash into the back of my head successfully knocking me out and landing me against the wall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. On My Way

**Disclaimer: (see chpt 1)**

_**On My Way**_

The next morning I woke up in the same spot I had fallen, _thank you everyone for helping taking care of me in my unconscious state_, I looked up and people were hurrying all around me cleaning up from last night. I got up and walked into the jail, to find Jack was laying down, the bone in the lock, "Please, like that bone would work!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Ugh, I'm gonna go get the dog."

I left down to find that flee bitten mutt. He was very, ruff looking, but he had to be like any other dog, scratch their belly an' you're their best friend. He was hiding under a table and all I did, No bone or nothing was offer him a tummy scratch, which he accept. I took the keys and went back up to see Will lift the door off of Jack's cell.

"Look who took the loud and hard way, wouldn't these have been easier?" I asked jingling the keys in front of them.

"How'd you get them?" Jack asked.

"I have my brilliant ways, now move on out."

"Keira did you hear? Elizabeth was taken by the pirates." Will informed me

"What? What are we doing standin' here let's go get her." I said running up the stairs

They followed behind me before taking the lead. As we were walking, silently of course we reached the edge of the docks. I think they forgot I was there because when I walked up behind them as they looked out at the ships and placed my hands on their shoulders, they jumped and looked back at me. "What?"

"We're going to steal a ship? That ship?" Will asked looking at the interceptor.

"Commandeer, we're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." He replied before turning around and looking at Will. "One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" he replied sharply.

They both turned to look at me, "What you think you can get rid of me, as if! It's my sister." I said looking back over their shoulders.

We snuck over to a boat where we quickly got underneath and waited for a few soldiers to pass. We went over and into the water the boat creating an air bubble around their heads as the headed into the water. We were walking along the bottom of the ocean making our get away to the boat. "This is either madness of brilliance!" Will told Jack.

"It's amazing how often those two traits coincide." Jack replied shortly

"Yeah, well, I think the idea follows closer to the line of brilliance. I think the man is closer to madness." Will laughed at this and Jack looked back at us, I put on my biggest, cheesiest smile.

We had finally reached the Dauntless and climbed aboard and they made their entrance as I walked calmly and quietly behind them looking at all the men. "Everyone stay calm, we're taking over the ship." Jack said walking down the stairs

"Aye Avast!" Will said jumping over the rail and pulling out his sword.

They all laughed, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men, and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette replied looking over the men behind him.

Jack cocked his gun, "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

We started to 'make preparations' for our voyage knowing Norrington was most likely watching. Once we stopped, Will looked over Jack's shoulder, "They're coming." He told us. Jack only smiled as we headed over to some barrels to hide.

I could hear the ruckus they made as they hurried onto the deck of the Dauntless. Norrington was shouting something but I couldn't hear. Once we knew the deck was clear, we swung onto the Interceptor where Will cut off all the ropes and we sailed away. I smiled to myself, I was going on my own pirate adventure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was lounging on top of a net I had made between two posts. Will was sharpening his sword and Jack was walking around checking everything over.

"I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." They were talking about Will's father; Will had just revealed his life story, _thank god I didn't have to hear that again_.

"Bootstrap?" Will asked a questioning look on his face.

"Good man, Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack replied.

_Great,_ I thought, _Jack is old enough to be my father_.

"It's not true; he was a merchant sailor, a good respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate!" Will said in complete denial, taking out his sword.

"Put it away son, it's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me; you ignored the rules of engagement in a fair fight. I'd killed you!"

"Then that's not much incentive to fight fair now is it." By now I was standing next to them, and I could see in Jack's eyes he was going to do something, that would give him Will's undying attention.

He went to turn the wheel, just to swing a sail towards Will, but I grabbed the wheel and looked at him harshly. He stopped, but I didn't release it, "Will, he may not be lying, maybe your father was a pirate, and you don't want to believe it, but I know I don't want to be governor's daughter, you can't pick your parents." I walked away laying back down in my hammock.

To my dismay they weren't finished yet, so Jack continued on swinging his little sail which swung Will, hanging over the water. "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. the onl rules are these, what a man can do and what a man can't do. For example, you can accept that you're father was a pirate, a scalawag, or you can't. Pirates in your blood boy you'll have to square with that some day. Now me for example, i can let you drown, but i can't however sail this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy savy? So?" Jack raved to Will. He released him and he came crashing down onto the deck, "can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?"

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Meeting Gabrielle Sparrow

**Disclaimer: (see chpt 1)**

_**Meeting Gabrielle Sparrow**_

_**Now the party's starting**_

NEW POV Switch (Gabby's)

I sat talking to Jessamine Dove, well ignoring her as she spoke continually about Captain Jack Sparrow. Honestly I don't see what's so amazing I mean he's just some pirate who everyone talks about. They are always coming to me to talk about him, and personally I don't see why. I'm don't care about his adventure I just want him to take me on one for once like he promised. Oh, he better be ready for a good smack in the face when I find him here in Tortuga again. I'm Gabrielle Sparrow his loving and adorable sister who has been stuck here in Tortuga for so long with a woman who never shuts up about him. Thank goodness my friend Jacob's here to keep me a little bit sane.

"Gabbvy ar' you, paying attenzion to me." Jessamine asked waving a hand before my face.

"No, I'm not." I answered honestly

She just rolled her eyes and looked behind me as a slap rang across the area. Then another one was sounded. I looked back and saw Jack there with a woman walking away. He was flanked by two very familiar faces. Then it struck me they were Will and Keira from my childhood memories from the days when I was at Port Royal.

I stood up and walked over there and smacked him hard in the face and glared. "Gabby dear, how are you?"

"Did you deserve that one?" Will asked.

"Jack you promised me you'd take me along with this time and you lied AGAIN! I'm amazed you remember my name you forgetful dolt!" I screamed smacking him again. "Hi Will, Hi Keira."

Will gave me a bewildered look and while Keira seemed to be searching through her memories when a dawning of comprehension slashed across her face and a wide smile.

POV Switch (Keira)

We were walking into Tortuga with Jack explaining how he pitied the poor fools who had never breathed the protiferous bouquet that is Tortuga, _as if, I hope to not return._ The conversation was dull and I personally wasn't in the mood to listen to anyone really, so I was silent and tried to tune them out. I was interested how as we walked he was keeping to the shadows, trying not to be seen by some one.

I was answered and highly amused when a girl who had the same brown eyes as Jack came over and smacked him right across the face and started screaming at him as he cowered in fear, especially when it was the infamous Jack Sparrow getting a telling to. She had a boy around the same age as her follow in foot. I later learned that the girl was actually Jack's sister Gabrielle Sparrow and the boy was Jacob Byrd her friend from in the town. She had apparently been very angry that Jack had left her here with some woman named Jessamine Dove, a French woman who she couldn't stand by the sound of it.

POV Switch (Jacob's)

After Gabby had smacked her brother I saw a girl standing with the two men, she had breathtaking beauty; she had bright eyes as brilliantly blue as the majestic Caribbean waters and shoulder length black hair that fell in gentle, wild locks around her small tan face. No wonder Jack hadn't gotten ride of her yet.

POV Switch (Jack's)

I watched as Jacob looked at the beautiful and elegant miss Keira up and down, great I'd have to ward him off to get her now. _'Wait, what am I thinking, I don't want a noblewoman I want a rebellious pirate woman…but why was she here is she wasn't rebellious?'_

POV Switch (Will's)

I looked at Jack's sister, she was very pretty, brown hair and brown eyes, like her brother. Her hair was wavy and fell perfectly into place, to radiate the true persona of who she was, a wild passionate woman.

POV Switch (Keira's)

After the run in, Gabrielle was now walking next to me, "I'm Gabby and you're Keira right…please say you remember me." She said with a bounce in her step

"Yes, don't worry, I'd never forget."

Her bounce faltered when a woman ran up and threw herself into his arms, "Oh, Jacqk! You're not leaving here again without your horrible sister again? Are you?" she had such a strong accent I just wanted to make fun of her and go off, most likely it would bug her.

"Oh, Jacqk, don't leaze me with her again!" Gabby cried mocking her. "I Joozt couldn't beare eet Pleeze!"

Jack smacked Gabby in the back of the head, I in turn smacked him, "HA!" I screamed at him victoriously

Gabby and I high-fived before hooking arms and started to skipping down the path Jack was leading us on. We ended up in a barn where Jack and Will grabbed buckets of water I looked to Gabby, she nodded and we grabbed our own.

Jack was first as he splashed a familiar man with his bucket of water, who immediately lept up brandishing a knife, "Curse you for breathing you slack jawed idiot!" he screamed at us, Mother's love, Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." It was Gibbs! That crazy guy on that ship that one time we went sailing with dad…wow descriptive of me, the day we found Will.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack answered with an air of brilliance.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Gibbs replied getting a hand up from Jack. Then Will splashed him with his bucket of water. "BLAST, I'M ALREADY AWAKE!" Gibbs screamed at him.

"That was for the smell." Will replied receiving a shrug of the shoulders from Gibbs.

"One…" came a whisper next to me

"..Two" I said in turn

"THREE!" Gabby and I shouted as we threw our buckets on Gibbs as well.

"May I wonder what that was for?" Gibbs asked us looking particularly at Gabby.

We shared a glance at each other smiling before replying, "Fun." We said in unison with even larger smiles.

Everyone rolled their eyes at us and our antics, but eventually we headed down to a tavern where Jack and Gibbs could talk over their rum.

POV Switch (Jake's)

We watched as Gabby ad Keira skipped off into the bar ahead of us.

"Is your sister always like that, rather childish and immature?" Will asked.

"I could ask you the same question about Keira…I'm guessing Keira has her serious and mature moments? You'd be surprised at how serious she could be?" Jack replied plain and simple.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. The Past's Hardest Memories

**Disclaimer: (see chpt 1)**

_**The Past's Hardest Memories**_

POV Switch (Keira's)

Gabby and I had already talked about almost everything under the sun when the woman with the accent walked up to Gabby, " 'ello, weell you need a place to stay toneeght?" she asked, "I zink I 'ave a couple of rooms at mi inn."

"I'm sure we will, so yes." Gabby replied before turning her attention back to me. "So, what do you think of Jack?"

"Uh, I don't know…what do you think of Will?" I asked grinning.

"What, I've know him for years, we were separated a few years after Governor Swann and you lot found us."

"Oh, yeah I remember, remember that beautiful waterfall we found in the woods."

"Oh yeah, I do…it was so much fun."

We heard a sigh and we turned our attention to Jessamine, who was looking wistfully at Jack, "He's so amazing. Too bad he hasn't looked at anyone since poor Ruby died…pity I shall always be open to him."

Gabby groaned disgustedly, "What…EWWWWWWWWW!"

I laughed, "…you know you're really funny." Jack decided to make his entrance then, speaking with the air that all should pay notice to him, "Now lets go! Jessie dear do happen to have any spare rooms at your inn?"

"Yes, of course, follow me." She replied standing from her chair and leading the way towards the outskirts of Tortuga towards a small inn. We walked in and she led us down the hall to where three doors stood. "Zis one 'as three beds, and zis one 'as one." Jessamine said holding two keys in her hand.

"Well, because we're girls and deserve our own room, Keira and I will be sharing this one bedded room. Good night boys." Gabby said grabbing a key and standing by our claimed room. All the boys were stuck sharing a room together. I was glad not to be in there with all their male testosterones.

Everyone said goodnight and went into their respective rooms. The second our door was closed Gabby bombarded me with questions, "So, how much do you like my brother?"

"I don't know…I like him, but I won't ever tell him. There's no possible way he'd ever like me like that, I mean his the most famous pirate in the Caribbean, and I'm stuck living the life of a noblewoman, who just, uh, never been on any kind of adventure in her life. Trust me I want to have great adventures not stuck in a life of having to do what is expected of me. I want to live free and be on the ocean…I want to be a pirate. No rules do what ever I want."

"Maybe you could, there's nothing wrong, with leaving to be happy."

"But the problem is once Lizzie is married I'll be all my father has left, I'm his youngest and he'll never let me go."

"Then live with me, your already like a sister."

"Thanks, now my turn to inquire, how much to do you like Will?"

"Well, I've known him forever, even before I left I told, but I don't think he heard me, I told him that I loved him. I was there before your sister, shouldn't he love me, I know I can't change it, but I do wish I could."

"Gabby if he doesn't want you then he's not worth your time or energy. No man is ever worth it. Just like no man you make you look down on yourself."

Gabby laughed at this and smiled happily, "Okay I think we should get to be now."

"One last thing, I'm going to need you to remember that for when I need to be told that."

We laughed together, before we laid down and said our good nights and fell asleep with dreams filled with a brown eyed pirate.

POV Switch (Gabby's)

After Keira and I said good night I drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

_I was floating on a wooden plank between two people. I was week and soon passed out. I awoke later on to find two rich looking girls looking down at me and my friends. One had Blonde hair and brown eyes and looked to be about my age, she was very pale in my eyes, it appeared she didn't get out much. The other was the complete opposite. She had black wavy hair and blue eyes, it felt like the Caribbean waters were looking at you dead in the eyes. She wasn't pale like the other girl she had a rich tan and looked like she spent as much time out side as any old pirate. The blonde was hold Will's medallion and looking at it carefully. The black haired girl looked and saw I was awake and introduced herself as Keira. I in turn told her my name. I looked back at the blonde and saw how she was looking at Will, and a surge of jealousy washed over me. I wasn't happy about it. I crossed my arms as we headed down under deck. I looked at Keira and saw her looking at me curiously._

_ "Are you okay?" she asked good naturedly._

_ "Yes, I'm fine." I replied, for some reason I felt like I could trust her with anything, I think it was her eyes, they reminded me of the crystal depths of the oceans and things I was use to sailing on. "Actually, I don't know."_

_ "Well come with me and we'll talk about it." She said dragging me to the upper deck and into a cabin that obviously appeared to be her's and her sister's. "Tell me anything." She stated plainly._

_ She listen very intently to my story and gave me her undivided attention as I spilled everything, including my full name and how I was a pirate, she didn't say anything the whole time during my story. She even comforted me at the end. Once I had finished my tale, Ruby entered, telling us that it was time to go get something to eat. I wiped my tears and followed them out, with Keira still comforting me acting like I was her best friend since we were born._

_ The scene changed and I was standing with Ruby under deck later during the voyage, "Ruby, what is love like?" I asked bluntly._

_ "It's wonderful you feel like you're floating on a cloud, like nothing is real. You get butterflies in your stomach pleasing shiver up and down your spine. You'd love it, love."_

_ "Who do you love?"_

_ "No One."_

_ "Yes you do you love Jack, I can see it when you look at him, when you talk about him."_

_ She smiled down at me and nodded her head yes and the scene changed to a few months later, I was standing on a beach butterflies in my stomach shivers down my spine. I was standing next to Will, we were looking at each other, we were at a loss for words, I was leaving they were taking me back to Tortuga, because someone started a rumor saying I had family there to take care of me. Which was the sometimes rumored to be Jack_

_ Then we spoke at the same time, "Will/Gabby I Lo-" but we were cut off by Governor Swann, "Gabby hurry up, we have to leave now." He grabbed my arm and dragged me away._

_ "Will, I love you." I said after we started to drift away. He couldn't hear me, "I LOVE YOU WILLIAM!" I shouted he turned back to look at me but we were to far away for him to be able to hear me, so I sat back down as a tear trickled down my cheek and Governor Swann took me back to Tortuga._

I woke up suddenly from my dreams that I hadn't had since after about a year after I left and intercepted a letter from Ruby to Jack saying how Will could no longer remember me. I walked out of my room and over to a balcony heading away from the hall that connected these three rooms. I leaned against the balcony as someone came up behind me. "Gabby?" It was Jack, "You okay, were you not sleeping well?"

"I'm fine" I whispered back to him.

"I don't believe you but, I do know this is about Will, did you have the dream again?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to see you hurt I was hoping not to run into you with him, but I guess it was inevitable. You know I love you right."

"Yes, I'm glad I saw you I was starting to get stir crazy, the need for adventure is so strong."

Jack embraced me tightly and I took comfort in snuggling myself into his chest, "Jack, it's not to later for love. You know Keira likes you Jack, she really does, but have you yet to notice her?"

"Trust me, I've noticed her, she is so beautiful, her eyes are so mesmerizing. She is so pure in everyway imaginable. I like her I really do, but she deserves someone better than an old pirate."

"Jack you've never had a girl like her like you the same way you like them, I know you're afraid because of what happened to Ruby, but Jack, she's there she's real and she likes you, go for it. I want to see you happy again. Now go to bed and have dreams filled with a blue eyed girl."

"Yes darling."

Jack released me and went back to bed while I stayed out. I heard voices coming from one of the rooms before everything went quiet once again. I leaned forward again letting the wind blow through my hair before I went back to mine and Keira's room and went back to sleep, a dreamless sleep, to my relief.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. The Last Drop of Rum

**Disclaimer (see chpt.1)**

_**The Last Drop of Rum**_

POV Switch (Jack's)

I walked back into my room and saw Will still up, "Is she okay?"

"She should be, now good night." I replied going back to sleep with Keira filled dreams, I may be proud, but this I'll admit, I was dreaming about her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

POV Switch (Keira's)

The next morning after we had all woken up we headed outside to find Mr. Gibbs for Jack's crew. We found him standing on the docks next to a long line of men. "Feast your eyes captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast, everyman worth his salt, and they're all crazy to boot." Gibbs informed us.

"So this is your able bodied crew?" Will asked rudely, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Will, darlin' don't judge a book by its cover." I told him winking.

"Jack walked down the line and stopped before a man with a parrot sitting on his shoulder, "You sir."

"Cotton sir." Gibbs interjected.

"Mister Cotton, do you have the fortitude to follow orders in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Cotton didn't reply which angered Jack more "Answer Man!!!"

"He's a mute. Poor Devil had his tongue cut out. So, he trained his parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured out how." Gibbs informed Jack.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot….same question." Jack said looking confused.

"Wind in the sails, Wind in the sails." The parrot squawked.

Jack looked worried then Gibbs put in, "We mostly figured that means yes."

"Of course it does, satisfied?" Jack asked looking at Will

"Well you've proved they're mad…." Gabby and I giggled as, Will replied

"What's the benefit for us?" asked a distinctly woman voice farther down the line.

Jack walked cautiously down to where the voice came from, to find someone with a hat covering their face. He pulled the hat off and a dark skinned woman stood looking at him as her hair fell down her shoulders, "Anamaria." Jack said with a fake smile, she slapped him. Gabby and I busted out laughing and he glared at us.

"I'm guessing you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked sarcastically

"No that one he deserved." Gabby giggled

Jack turned back to the woman as she started yelling at him, "You stole my boat!" she exclaimed.

"Actually-" he was cut off by a another slap in the face, "-Borrowed, borrowed without permission." He replied, "But with every intention on bringing it back."

"But you didn't" she yelled pointing a finger at him.

Jack was at a loss for words, "You'll get another one." I suggested quickly

"I better!" she threatened.

"A new one." Will put in.

"Yes, a new one." Jack agreed

"That one." Gabby replied pointing over at the Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack asked turning and looking at all of us behind him. Jake pointed at the Interceptor and gave Jack a stern look. "Aye, that one, what say you?" Jack yelled out to the crowd.

"Aye!" they all shouted in return.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Will stop Gabby, but I was distracted when Gibbs protested, "No, no, no, no, no, its frightful bad luck to bring women aboard, sir."

"It be far worse not to have them." Jack replied looking around.

POV Switch (Gabby's)

As we were walking towards the ship, Will stepped in front of me, "Gabby, I've missed you, please forgive me?" he asked hugging me close.

"I always will." I replied hugging him back. He kissed my head and held me close. We then walked with the rest of the crew. He still hadn't fully released me, so we walked back to the ship, his arm still around my waist. I saw Keira's eyes flicker at us before turning back to her work.

POV Switch (Jake's)

I saw Gabby and Will walk happily toward the ship, I smiled. Gabby had talked of nothing but Will when she first arrived at Tortuga. I saw Keira's eyes flicker over to the happy looking couple and smile too. Her eyes then flicker towards the captain and sadness washed over her face, but it was barely there because it was then quickly replaced with determination. I wonder what she' up to? I looked over at Jack whose eyes were sweeping over the deck like any good captain, but, he paused when he saw Keira, he watched her for a second before looking down at his compass and shaking it lightly before smiling, nodding his head and putting it away. He's always been such a strange man…

POV Switch (Jack's)

After I had put away my compass I handed the wheel over to Cotton and headed down to his quarters. He walked in and grabbed a bottle of rum. He started drinking it while sitting at his desk thinking. He was thinking about if he should tell her that he liked her…Jack Sparrow was not a man who enjoyed rejection…he enjoyed rejection like he enjoyed drinking his last drop of rum. It made him feel upset…rejection not the rum, don't get me wrong getting to the last drop of rum was awful, but rejection makes you feel like a failure.

I continued to drink my rum taking large swigs until I got to my very last one. I tipped the bottle back and waited for my last drop of rum to hit my tongue leaning farther and farther back before it t touched my tongue and the chair's back hit the ground. Grumbling I went back up to the helm. Everyone looked like they were doing well. I looked forward and saw the storm clouds approaching. It was going to be a long night.

POV Switch (Keira's)

A storm came upon us as we sailed to find the treasure of Isla de Muerta and Jack's precious Black Pearl. I was working with Will, Gabby, Jake and Gibbs when one of the bigger waves crashed into the Interceptor. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will asked as we went to tie down another rope.

"Aye the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, now are we?" Gibbs replied. I get it the compass points to what you want most, and for Jack it's to find his Pearl which is conveniently located at the Isla de Muerta.

"Jack should we drop canvas, sir?" Jake called to Jack

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack replied

"What has put you in such a fine mood, dear brother?" Gabby asked

He smiled down at her, "We're catching up." He said smiling down at her.

**A/N: sorry what went on with this story, but I found the jump drive and my original copies of the story so I can now finish it…sorry about the delay…anyway this story is going to be a whole mix up with characters, Jack/OC(Keira)this whole relationship between them may not develop quickly because the reason I started this story was because I had a sequel in mind…it started developing when the second movies came out and I'm making adjustments to that thought process…Will/OC(Gabby)I really don't like the whole Elizabeth and Will thing I wanted to change it up a bit…Elizabeth/OC(Jake)I didn't want to put her with Norrington cause he's a dick and she needed to be with a pirate since I took Will away from her…so that's how it's going to play out eventually. Beside the more the merrier! **

** -Child of a Valiant Warrior**


End file.
